So We Meet Again
by R363CCA
Summary: Jacob has been gone for longer than Reneesmee can remember.  But when she has stopped growing and is finally able to attend high school, will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1 First Day of School

**Hey readers! This is my first Twilight fan-fic, so please don't judge me. It would be appreciated, though, if you reviewed me with constructive criticism. After all, it does make your reading experience better! Sorry if this seems short!**

**RPOV**

"Renesmee, dear, we need to get ready for school! You don't want to be late, do you?" asked Bella.

"No mom, I'm coming!" called Renesmee, Bella's daughter, who, at the age of 7, was finally matured enough to go to school.

I am a half-vampire, half-human hybrid that looks about 16 years old. I live in Alaska with my parents; their family; and their close friends, the Denali Clan. We moved out of Forks when I was three, do to appearance reasons. Although I think there was more to it. I can just vaguely remember Jacob Black.

"Renesmee! Let's go before I leave without you!" yelled Bella to the hybrid.

"Calm down mom, I'm right here!" answered Renesmee.

The two rode to school in mom's truck. While dad and the rest of the family had fancy, expensive sports cars, mom preferred trucks like her first.

When we got to the school, we went into what I assumed to be the office. As it was my first day of school, I needed to be registered. My mom took care of all that for me. As I was sitting on one of the stiff waiting chairs that were placed inside the room, I felt the air shift around me. I ignored it, guessing that it was just some student in need of help. Then I heard him talk.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black."


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Black

**Hey, so I hope you liked the last chapter. Also, I hope you think that this one is much longer, the other one was short just to help lead into this chapter, and because it sorta worked like that. So, at that note, enjoy!**

**RPOV**

"Jacob, I want you to tell me right now why in the world you would be here!" yelled mom. I winced. She barely yelled.

"You know I can't stay away, Bells, you are my best friend. Plus there are other reasons," answered Jacob calmly. How could he stay calm at a time like this?

Just then, dad walked in. He walked straight up to Jacob and punched him in the face, making Jacob howl in pain. I was shocked to see that Jacob didn't fight back, as I would have expected. This was just too strange. I needed to find out what was going on.

"Dad, mom, what is going on?" I asked. They turned to stare at me, as if they had forgotten I was here. They probably did.

Mom was the first to talk. "Renesmee, dear, this is Jacob Black. He, uh, used to live with us when we were in Forks. We are just shocked to see him, that is all."

"Why did he not come with us here to Alaska, and why did dad punch him in the face?" I asked, knowing a huge chunk of information was missing.

This time dad answered. "Renesmee, Jacob did some bad things that got him kicked out of the house. And as to my punching him in the face, well, he deserves it for coming back to us."

"Can you please explain what I did, exactly? Because I feel that I did nothing wrong," asked Jacob in an almost angered voice.

"You know exactly what you did. You knew better than to think the way you did, and you payed." answered dad.

"Listen, Edward, can I please talk to you in private? We need to get something straight." asked Jacob, now in a frustrated tone.

"Alright. Renesmee; Bella, love; please go into the other room."answered dad.

**JPOV**

"Edward, you don't understand how important she is to me. She is my life. I have stayed away for as long as I possibly can. Please understand!" I pleaded.

"Jacob, no. I cannot. Renesmee is not yours just because of some stupid wolf claim. And when you think of Renesmee in such a sick, disgusting way, how could we not kick you out?" replied Edward.

"Edward, try to put yourself in my shoes. Imagine how hard it would be, if you had imprinted on Bella, and were told that you couldn't think of practically ever, in any way, and that you could never date her, nonetheless marry her? Put it that way." I asked.

"I admit Jacob, that would be hard. But I would accept her parent's wishes respectfully," claimed Edward.

"And that is why you went in her bedroom every night, before Charlie even knew you two were dating!" I spat. Edward winced, not expecting that, even with his gift and all.

"Jacob, I will let you stay. But you are not to ever be in this house or the cottage without permission. Ever," Edward sighed. I sighed too, but in relief, not in defeat.

"Thank you Edward. You do not know how grateful I am for having a second chance."

**RPOV**

"Mom, what is going on?" I asked,wondering if Jacob was trying to hurt my dad, not knowing he is a vampire.

"Jacob is trying to convince your dad to let him stay."

"Mom, why exactly did Jacob leave? I don't get it," I asked.

Mom sighed, than began. "Renesmee, dear, you may not remember, but Jacob is a werewolf. Legend states that there is this rare thing, called imprinting, that has become more and more common over the years. It is where the werewolf sets eyes on someone, and that person is supposedly their sole mate, if they return the wolf's love."

"Did Jacob imprint on you?" I wondered.

"No, he imprinted on you, Renesmee."

"What?" I said in shock.

Just then, dad and Jacob walked in. My Jacob.

"So? What happened?" I asked the two, hoping to get an answer.

"Jacob will be staying in Alaska. But he isn't allowed to be here or in the cottage without permission from your mom or I," answered dad. Mom nodded in agreement. Whatever dad said stuck.

"Can I talk to Jacob?" I asked, wanting to learn about this mysterious man who supposedly loved me.

"Sure," mom said.

**That is it for now. Jacob and Renesmee will talk in the next chapter, and they will clear things up. Please review this, it makes my story better! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk

**Hey there readers! I hope you like the story so far. Please review this fanfic leaving ideas for the future. Trust me, you will like the story more if your ideas are incorporated. Thanks for reading!**

**RPOV **

" Uh, hey," I mumbled.

" Hi. I'm Jacob Black. You can call me Jake though, almost no one calls me Jacob."

" I'm Renesmee, as you must know, but everyone calls me Nessie. Are you really a werewolf?" I asked, curious and intrigued.

"Oh, ya. How do you know, did Bella - I mean your mom - tell you?" Jake answered.

"Yes, she did when you were talking with my dad. Speaking of my dad, is your nose okay? I would hate for you to be sitting here talking when your nose is in pain," I said.

"No, my nose is okay, werewolf thing. We heal really quickly."

"Is the imprinting thing true? Did you really imprint on me?" I wondered, then realized I had spoken.

"Um, ya, it is true, I guess," Jake started, "Are you okay with this, you know, instantly being told that we are meant to be together?"

"Well, it is a bit scary, because I haven't seen you in four years, but at the same time, I now know why you were around so much in the few memories I have if Forks. It is sort of a relief to understand everything." I replied.

"Really? You sure you are okay with everything? This is a lot to take in within 10 minutes, and I don't you to do something you will regret."

"Yes, I'm positive, Jake. Don't worry. Besides. I'm part vampire. I can deal with this pretty well."

"Good. You don't know how nice it is to finally have the biggest secret of your like off your shoulders."

I smiled, and Jake smiled back. I could tell we had a connection, and that we could be really good friends. Maybe even more. I reached for his hand and he grabbed mine. Just then my parents walked in.

" Renesmee, it is time for Jake to leave now, okay?" asked mom, in a rhetorical question. I knew there wasn't really a choice.

"'Kay, bye Jake. Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Bella, Edward, can I come over to the main house tomorrow to see Renesmee?" Jake asked in a longing voice.

"Okay Jake. We'll see you at the big house at perhaps five. If Esme doesn't mind, you can stay for supper." Bella answered.

"Great. Thanks mom! See you tomorrow Jake!"

**EPOV**

Bella and I walked out of the room together. Once out of earshot I said, "Their relationship has grown quickly already. I don't like it."

Bella answered, " I don't really like it either, Edward, but they are old enough and mature enough to make the right decisions. Besides, they have chemistry, and they know it. They will meet in some way or another."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I guess you are right. Renesmee is smart, she deserves a little responsibility. And Jake hasn't even thought of Renesmee inappropriately even once since he saw her. He does deserve some credit for that," I admitted painfully.

"Exactly. And of course I'm right. Am I not always right?" Bella asked me seductively.

"I wouldn't know. Prove to me that you are."

"Well Edward, I do know that you are going to kiss me in a few seconds." As soon as she finished speaking, I grabbed Bella's face gently and kissed her oh so softly on the lips.

"Alright, I believe you."

**JPOV**

"Cool, so I will see you tomorrow, I guess." Nessie said, looking sad at the fact that I had to leave.

"Ya, tomorrow. See you then!"

"Wait Jake."

"Yes Nessie?"

"Come here," Nessie demanded, stretching her arms out towards me. I walked up to her and caressed her with a huge bear hug.

"Bye Ness."

"Bye Jake."


	4. Chapter 4 Vacation Part 1

**Hey readers! I hope you like the story so far. Just a disclaimer, since I have forgotten to do so in the other chapters of the series: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! ALL CHARACTERS WHO'S NAMES ARE MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER! Please review with constructive ideas and feedback to make your reading experience more enjoyable. Thanks again!**

**RPOV**

Jake and I hung out a lot since then. We have gotten really close, and we are pretty much best friends now. Dad is mad at me, he was hoping I would really hate Jacob, but I don't. Sometimes, things get really awkward. With most girls, they can tell their best friends about their crushes. Not with Jake. That would be too weird. And sometimes I feel like there is something more than friendship between us. It is almost annoying, because I just don't get it.

In a week, school will be out for March Break. My whole family and Jake are going to Lilly Island for a vacation, even the Denali clan. They are like family to us, anyways. Dad gets along with Jake a little better now, or else he wouldn't be coming. I myself am glad he is going. I need a friend to hang out with, or I would be bored the whole time.

Now I am going shopping with Aunt Alice. Whenever we go on vacation, Alice brings me to get a whole new wardrobe, and she isn't failing me this time. We are getting new summer clothes, like dresses, tanks, shorts, skirts, flip flops and swimsuits. I can't' wait to try on some bikinis.

"Nessie, lets go already, Oolala is having a sale today, and you know how quickly that will go by!" cried my aunt, who was standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, I'm ready," I replied, while slipping some Uggs on over my wool socks.

I walked downstairs. Emmett and Jake were watching football, so Jake wouldn't be bored.

Alice and I had a great time. We went to a lot of great stores and bot enough clothes for all of Africa. Plus I got new swimsuits. I'm going to go show Jake all of my new clothes.

**JPOV**

"Wow, that looks really nice, Ness. That must of cost a fortune!" I gasped as I saw the price tag. Yup, that was a fortune or twenty.

"Jake, it was totally worth it. And besides, what is the point in having money if you can't spend it?" Nessie asked me.

Ness was showing me all of her new clothes that she bought for our trip to Lilly Island. If anyone else was showing me their clothes, I would not have cared at all. But with Ness, I have to care. Besides, it is fun to imagine her in all her new clothes. Especially the bathing suits. I can't believe I am allowed to come. I mean, Edward and I aren't really on the greatest of terms.

Ness has been packing for days. When she found out she could only bring two suitcases full of things, she almost cried. Today we are leaving, and Ness is freaking out. Alice is trying to help, but even that won't help. I wish there was something I could do. I hate to see her upset.

**AlicePOV**

"Ness, calm down. You pack the best clothes of them all. There is nothing to worry about."

"Aunt Alice, I can't! I need to look perfect!"

Okay, even I don't get this freaked out over clothes for a vacation. I mean, I do like to look nice everywhere, but on vacation, only my family sees me.

"Ness, what is going on? You aren't usually this worried about your clothes,"

"I want to look good for Jacob."

Crap. How do I hide this from Edward? I can already see him freaking out at Nessie, and him telling Jacob he isn't allowed to come after all.

"Ness, trust me, Jake does not care how you look, he will like you no matter what. So calm down and let's go."

"Fine."

**EdwardPOV**

I can hear Alice and Renesmee talking. Why is Renesmee so freaked out about fabric? It just doesn't make sense!

Oh. Really? Ness wants to impress Jacob? Why is she falling for the mutt? I know she is his imprint, but still. Alice better stop this or else...

Thirty minutes later we were on our way to Lilly Island, with Jacob. Alice managed to convince Renesmee that she didn't need to impress Jacob. So, here we all are, a huge, happy family, on a jet to a tropical island. I can't wait to have some free time with Bella.


End file.
